A Very Benny Christmas Carol
by vonniebeth
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Benny refuses to donate to Maureen's cause. That night, he is visited by 3 ghosts, who show him how his attitude affects others. Please read and review, no flaming please.


**so, there's a snow day today, and, instead of sleeping, I wrote this. It's kind of corny and weird, but I'm so tired. I should have gone back to bed. This was kind of inspired after watching the SpongeBob Christmas Special and the Suite Life on Deck Christmas Special. Please review**

Benny woke up one morning and sighed bitterly. It was Christmas Eve, his least favorite day of the year. Every year on that day, all the workers would request to leave early to finish last minute Christmas stuff, then spend time with the family. And it didn't help that the next day, better known as Christmas Day, they didn't have to work at all. He got out of bed, bracing himself for Christmas Eve chaos.

That afternoon, the door opened and Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Roger came in, wearing Santa hats. "Hi, Benny," Mark said.

"What do you want?" Benny wanted to know.

"We're asking for donations to help the homeless," Maureen explained. "We want to give them the best Christmas possible."

"Christmas, shit-mas. I don't care about Christmas or the homeless. They can spend their day the same way they do every day."

"Benny, that's not what Christmas is about…"

"Shut up. I don't care. Out of my office. Now."

Joanne stared in disbelief and shouted, "But would you at least consider…"

"Do I have to call security?"

Instantly, they all ran out, but Maureen looked back and said, "This isn't over, Benjamin Coffin III!"

Evening came and, as predicted, everyone left early. Benny went home as well, made a fire and sighed, wishing he had something to do. With Allison out of town to spend the holidays with her friends, he was lonely. The doorbell rang and he opened the door, rolling his eyes at the sight of Maureen. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Well, we gotta get the Christmas spirit in you somehow," she said. "You can't just blow off Christmas like it's nothing. It's the day that the little baby Jesus was born in…"

"Don't be preachy with me, Maureen. If I say I don't care about Christmas, I don't care about Christmas, especially when you're making this day about the homeless. You might as well leave, because you're wasting your time."

"Alright, whatever, but I'm not considering this to be a waste of my time if I was doing this because I wanted to help you. I'm sorry it failed. Goodbye."

Maureen left and Benny muttered, "Bitch." He looked outside at the homeless people, who were trying to be warm, and Benny almost wanted to feel bad, but he couldn't bring himself to, so he went to bed instead.

That night, he was awakened by a cold wind brushing over his face. He got up to shut the window, but it was already shut. Then he heard someone yell, "BOO!"

Benny freaked out. "Ghost!"

"No, Angel. Angel Dumott Schunard, to be exact."

"Aw, that's even worse."

"Thanks a lot. Anywho, I've come to announce that tonight, you are going to be visited by 3 ghosts."

"What, are you supposed to be like that angel that told Mary she was going to have God's son?"

"No. I'm not a messenger. I was just trying to be nice and warn you."

"Whatever. Get out of here, you gender-confused hippie."

"I am not a hippie, but bye."

Angel left and Benny fell back asleep, not really caring about what Angel said.

After about 30 minutes, he was awakened by a crash. Benny sat up and groaned, thinking that he was seeing Mark Cohen. "Who are you?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," the ghost said.

"Funny, you look like this guy who I used to be friends with..."

"Well, I'm not. I'm here to take you back to your past."

"Why? There's nothing there…"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. Come on."

Benny reluctantly followed the ghost, not really caring about what was going on. Before he knew it, he was outside his childhood home. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see. Look through the window."

"But won't we, like, get caught?"

"Oh no. We're invisible."

Benny looked through the window and grinned. "Hey, I remember this Christmas. This was the year that I wanted a puppy."

"Just watch."

Benny watched as his mother walked in. "Good morning, Benny," she said brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Mama!" young Benny said.

"Are you ready to open your presents?"

"Yes!" Young Benny ran to the Christmas tree and opened all of his presents in an almost-heap. His mother laughed. Benny looked at all of his presents. A knitted scarf, an NES, Super Mario, clothes… "Where's the puppy?"

"Benjamin, darling, I told you, I'm allergic to dogs. I gladly would have gotten you a puppy…"

"I WANT A PUPPY!"

"I'm sorry…"

"I hate you!"

"I know you don't mean that…"

"YES I DO!" Young Benny ran out of the living room and real Benny was almost heartbroken.

"Are you gonna cry?" the ghost said.

Benny shook his head. "No. That's just terrible. And what's worse is that she died just before the New Year. She was sick and didn't tell me or my father, so I never got the chance to tell her that I was sorry and that I loved her."

"I'll give her the message, but I bet she already knows that. She loved you, you know."

"Yeah. So, can we leave now? I don't wanna stay around here."

"Compliance."

The ghost led Benny back to the present and Benny went back to bed, only to be awakened shortly afterward by someone who looked like Joanne Jefferson. Benny screamed. "What are you doing here?" he shouted.

"Shh. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present," it said.

"Impossible. You look like…"

"I don't care who I look like. I'm here to take you around for you to see the effect your attitude has on your friends."

"Who cares?"

"You do." The ghost forced Benny out of bed and carried him to the apartment where Mark and Roger lived. "Look familiar?"

"Only because I used to live with them."

"Look harder."

Benny saw Mark and Roger sitting alone in the apartment. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roger said.

"What's that?" Mark responded.

"How Benny is spending his day."

"Probably doing nothing, watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ and feasting on the money he's too selfish to share."

Roger thought a moment. "Yeah, that's probable."

"Do you think we should call him, wish him Merry Christmas?"

"No. He would say that we're wasting his time and that he doesn't care."

"Well, it was just a thought…"

At that moment, Collins joined them. "Sup, bitches?" he shouted.

"Collins? I thought you weren't coming this year."

"Well, I was doing something important for the homeless people."

"Everyone but Benny cares, don't they?"

"Yeah, Maureen told me about what happened. Whatever happened to Benny?"

"I have no clue…"

Benny glared at the ghost. "You brought me here to listen in to these people talk about me?" he shouted.

"Keep listening," the ghost ordered.

Benny looked back at Mark, Roger and Collins. "So, how's Mimi doing?" Collins asked.

"Getting sicker every day, but she's holding up," Roger explained.

"Ah. You know, that's really sad that she's dying. Reminds me of Angel… I miss Angel…"

"So do I."

"We all do," Mark said.

"I would do anything to keep Mimi alive…"

Collins nodded. "I hear you, man."

Benny looked at the ghost. "Mimi's dying? How come no one told me?"

"They tried," the ghost said, shaking its head with pity. "You wouldn't listen to them."

"Wow…"

"Well, look at the time. My shift is over."

"But wait…"

"Goodbye."

Benny was teleported back to his bed, where he fell back asleep, only to, of course, be awakened by… "GRIM REAPER!" Benny screamed.

The ghost hushed Benny, but didn't speak any words. All he did was show Benny a paper that read, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Future. Come with me."

Benny shook his head. "No way. I've had enough adventure for one night." The ghost growled. "Alright, alright. Let's get this over with."

The ghost led Benny to his house 60 years in the future, where it had been dismantled and a group of people were bidding on various items that had belonged to him. "Is this supposed to be a joke? Where am I?" The ghost shrugged and led Benny to the pet cemetery, where a headstone read _Fluffy, beloved pet_. "Fluffy?"

The ghost snickered and pointed to the tombstone next to it, that read _Benjamin Coffin III, selfish bitch_. "Selfish bitch? Buried in the pet cemetery? Oh ghost, you have to help me! I can change! Really! I wanna go back to the present! I'll change! I promise! Just let me go to the present."

"As you wish," the ghost muttered.

Benny awoke with the sun shining on his face. "Oh, it was just a dream. Just a dream. I HAVE TIME TO CHANGE!" Benny got up, opened the window and yelled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Maureen, who had been outside at the time, gasped. "Benny? What are you doing?"

"Wishing everyone a merry Christmas, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"But you said…"

"It's a brand new day, Maureen. In fact, I'd like to donate 5 grand to your cause."

Maureen gasped again. "Well, that's kind of you. Thanks."

"No problem. Why don't you come in for awhile? You look like you've been out for hours."

That evening, Benny invited everyone over for Christmas dinner. "Benny, what made you change your mind?" Mark wanted to know.

"I had… a dream. It taught me what Christmas is really about. Friends, family, love…"

"Well, that's great, Benny." Mark took out a box tied with ribbons. "I got you a little something, something."

"You didn't have to." Benny took the box and opened it. "You… no! You got me a puppy?"

"We figured you could use a friend."

"All of you are my friends, but thanks. I've always wanted a puppy."

"What are you naming him?"

Benny grinned. "I'm naming him Angel."

"Why?"

"Angel helped me learn about Christmas… in my dream…"

"Oh well that's nice."

So they all lived happily ever after.

"God bless us, everyone!" Benny said.


End file.
